Becoming Together
by Waiting For a Flame
Summary: Will decides to shave his beard; Jade doesn't believe him.


A/N: This story is thanks to the lovely and amazing Tessa, otherwise known as Tessaart on Tumblr. She started this story by drawing a beautiful comic, and then a oneshot was born. But then, because I'm me, I took it far beyond that was necessary. Heh. I hope everyone enjoys, and please check out the picture on Tumblr!

* * *

_Star City  
__July 16th 18:04 PST  
__Team Year Eight_

* * *

"I'm gonna do it."

Jade looked up from where she'd been setting the table for dinner. Two months at the Star City house, and it still didn't feel any less strange. Nevertheless, she persisted in her attempts of normalcy. Lian was ecstatic when Jade picked her up from daycare, or administered bathtime. Those were the easy feats. The harder ones lied in simplicity. On a grocery trip, Will ran into a former employee and introduced her as his wife. She disappeared for the remainder of the day, and they fought about it for a week.

Some days, Jade wondered if she made the right decision coming home.

Other days, she'd keep her breathing even and her eyes closed, savoring the sensation of Will moving some stray hair out of her face, or a kiss if he was feeling particularly risky. She'd laugh and dance along to a song on the radio, at Lian's insisting. At least once a week, Will would put Lian to bed early, and then he'd give Jade anything she wanted until she could no longer breathe.

Choosing to stay wasn't easy; but it had its merits.

"Do what?" Jade asked, filling Lian's sippy cup with more water than juice. She'd once laughed at Will for doing so and called him a stick in the mud. Funny how things changed.

Will turned the gas off and slid the pot to a cold burner, opening up the leftmost cupboard to grab three plates. "Shave. I think I'm done with the beard."

She scoffed. "You said that last week."

"I mean it now." Will spooned a generous amount of risotto onto the first plate before holding it out to Jade.

"Mhm." She took the plate and the one that followed, setting them on the table. "Did you dress the salad?"

Will frowned, clutching the bowl of greens tight in his palms. "You don't believe me."

"Not particularly. You like the beard."

"I'm tired of it. It's time to shave."

"Then you would have, already." Jade took the salad bowl from him, placing it in the center of the kitchen table. Then she paused, raising a brow as she glanced at her husband. "This isn't about the other night, is it?"

"There are a lot of nights, Jade. Three hundred and sixty five of them in a year, actually. So you'll need to be more specific."

She smirked. "Look who's grown a sense of humor. It's cute, Red."

Not too long ago, Will might have scowled. Today, he grinned. "I try." He covered the pot with its lid before wiping his hands on his jeans. "Seriously though, what night?"

"Think about it."

The night in question took place in the previous week, in which Lian fell asleep early. Will had started kissing her neck, and within minutes their clothes were on the kitchen floor. Things had been going splendidly until they weren't. Jade liked it rough, she would be the first to admit that. She just didn't exactly care to be rubbed raw by a beard.

Will came to the realization after a few moments, a blush tinting his cheeks once he did. "_That_ night?"

"No, the night we ate canned ravioli for dinner, which was disgusting, by the way," Jade sneered. "I can't believe you feed our daughter food from a can."

"Only on emergency nights where we-wait, don't change the subject. My desire to shave has nothing to do with that night."

"So, we're not going to talk about the canned ravioli?"

"Jade," Will sighed, already exasperated. "You don't like the beard. Why are you arguing about this? I thought this was what you wanted."

That much was true. Not that Jade would never admit it, for it wasn't her place. So long as he was happy, she couldn't care less what he looked like. If you asked her what she _preferred_ though, then it was no beard all the way. She grinned, grasping his jaw in between her nimble fingers. "Didn't know you cared so much about what I thought."

He shrugged, trying hard to keep his blush from spreading. "I _don't_."

This was one of those opportune times that Jade would egg him on, goading him to the point of utter frustration. Lucky for him, Lian entered the kitchen before Jade could add anything else. Their toddler crossed her arms, wearing a large pout. "I'm hungry," she whined.

"Good, because dinner's ready. Did you wash your hands?"

Lian's pout only deepened. "No."

Jade scooped her daughter up, carrying her to the kitchen sink. "Let's wash hands together." It was easier this way. If she hadn't of cut in, Will would go on another lecture about hygiene, and neither she nor Lian wanted to hear it.

* * *

_Gotham City  
__November 9th 23:54 EST  
__Team Year Four_

* * *

Jade would never get over her bitter contempt for Gotham City. Still, it was familiar. And familiarity was something she needed after trekking around the world for the better part of a year. The apartment wasn't nice, but it was sufficient. Working electricity, running water, and a washing machine to boot. What could she say? Jade didn't mind splurging after months of changing between a dirty kimono and beat up cargo pants.

Roy, though? Roy didn't seem to care either way; they could have been living in an outhouse for all he noticed.

His research was growing to a point where Jade was starting to get concerned. She couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, much less showered or slept. They'd both done a terrible job of keeping up with the necessities of living while on the search for Speedy, but this was supposed to be their break. Time to recoup, gain a few pounds back. Lay low and fuck around a bit.

She really wished they'd do more of the latter part.

"You're doing a really shit job taking care of your wife, you know," Jade sang, exiting the kitchen with a bottle of water. "Sexually, I mean. We both know that I'm the breadwinner in this union." A few weeks ago, he might have smiled. She could still get him to smile, then. Now she was lucky if he even looked at her.

Roy's gaze didn't leave his laptop, instead pounding at the keys until another search result popped up. A quick peer over his shoulder disclosed that he was looking at a Brazillian tech factory. She snorted, shaking her head. "I'd cross Brazil off the list."

"Why?" he grunted. "We haven't hit there, yet."

Jade shrugged. "Not secluded enough. I'd have gotten a drop on it if it was worth our time."

"You're not the be-all on Shadow knowledge. There's no way you know everything. He could be there."

The argument was commonplace for them now. Usually, she let it brew and bubble into a raging fire that ended with him throwing her against the wall and smothering her with his lips. Today, she wasn't in the mood.

"Hey," she began, trailing a finger down his neck. "If you have a good feeling about Brazil, we'll try Brazil. But for now, take a break. It would do you good." Jade slipped her arms around Roy's neck, pecking it softly. He didn't acknowledge her, so she pressed her lips against his upper shoulder; it felt more like a boulder than a tense muscle.

Roy shrugged her off, rougher than he had to be. It stung more than she expected it to. Without hesitation, Jade shoved away his laptop and stood in front of him; he knew better than to move her a second time.

He narrowed his eyes, red-rimmed and hollow. "I don't have time for this shit."

"On the contrary, Red," Jade purred, her hands gripping both his wrists. "We have all the time in the world."

A bitter game began between them. The line of sight remained unbroken, laptop temporarily forgotten. Blue eyes glared at gray. Jade smirked; he was actually listening. She took a step closer, and Roy swallowed, goosebumps appearing. "What do you want, Chesh?"

Jade shrugged, letting go of one of his wrists to trail a fingernail along his stubble. The shadow wasn't a good look on him. "Go shower, Red. Take a nap. Shave. I'll order something in."

He scoffed, low and guttural. "What's the point?"

"The point?" Jade cocked a brow. "Sleep and food are rather necessary to survival. The shower and shave are more for my personal enjoyment."

Roy shook his head, turning it away from her penetrating gaze. "I can't."

"Sure you can. Soap is in the shower, and I even put out a fresh razor by the sink."

"No, Jade, I _can't_." His shoulders slumped, head following suite. Jade waited for him to continue, but he didn't. Every fiber in his body seemed to sag, finally collapsing under the weight of his doubts. She wanted to press, but something held her back.

She crouched down to her knees, gently sticking a finger under his chin and tilting it upwards until he met her eyes again. The blue stood out among the redness, begging her to understand. And she did. Jade had been around him long enough to guess what was troubling him.

It was no wonder he didn't want to take care of himself; every time he looked in the mirror, he saw the boy whose life he stole. Or thought he stole, at least. Roy didn't believe any of her attempts to convince him otherwise.

"What if I do it for you?"

Roy's brow furrowed, confused by the ludicrous suggestion. She didn't blame him. Before Jade had taken an interest in his life, she could have counted the number of people she cared for on one hand; and even then, there were still unused fingers. Caring was a loose term, better described as a general interest that could be stifled as a matter of convenience. As much as she hated to admit it, Roy changed that.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she fell in love with him. It must have been somewhere in between the sleepless nights, the frantic pounding and the adrenaline of the chase. Jade wasn't about to change who she was; she hadn't even admitted her feelings out loud to him. Instead, she preferred her actions to speak for themselves. She'd married him, hadn't she?

"I'm supposed to take care of you," Roy muttered.

Jade shook her head, holding his jaw tight in her fingers before pressing a gentle kiss against his mouth. "Not today, Red."

* * *

_Star City  
__July 17th 6:56 PST  
__Team Year Eight_

* * *

It was rather unwavering, being stared at by a three year old.

Lian had such an intense gaze, like her mother. The little girl was barely able to spell her name, and yet, in one glance, Will was sure she could see right through him. Terrifying, really.

"What'cha doing, Daddy?" she asked, swinging her chubby legs that dangled off the counter. It wasn't every morning that Will tempted her with a mission; he didn't blame her for being curious.

Never one to stifle her ever-growing curiosity, he continued to lather up his face, checking in the mirror to be sure he didn't miss a spot. "Shaving."

Lian raised a brow. She knew all about shaving; more than once, to ward off her boredom once Tara and Violet had gone, she'd sit on the tub while her Aunty Mouse shaved her legs. "Goin' on a date?" she asked Will, cocking her head to the side. Whenever Lian had asked Artemis as to why she was shaving, Artemis would always answer that she was going on a date with disaster.

Will chuckled, glancing at his daughter with a softness he kept reserved for her and her mother. "Not exactly."

"Oh," Lian sighed, disappointed.

Her sad pout was too much for Will to bear. A normal father might have made a jest, or tickled away the frown. Will didn't exactly consider himself normal; it was hard for him to show spontaneous physical affection to his daughter, despite the overwhelming amount of love he had for her. He was working on it, though.

Will bent down to her level, offering her a smile. "Want a kiss?"

Lian made a face, pout gone and replaced with a scrunch of disgust. "No! You got stuff on your face."

"All the more reason." Before she could clamber off the counter, he trapped her in his arms, planting a very foamy kiss on her cheek. Lian shrieked, bursting into giggles and trying to escape her father's grasp. Will backed away after kissing her other cheek, unable to help the grin stretched across his face from the sound of her laughter.

Lian wasn't finished, though. She pawed at his face, spreading the foam far beyond his beard and getting it into every crevice she could. Will tried to stop her, but was laughing too hard to get anywhere with it. By the time she finally had her fill, they were both covered with shaving cream.

Sure, he wasn't the most touchy-feely father, but she loved him anyway. They understood each other, and for now, that seemed to be enough.

Will wiped the foam out of her eyes first, shaking his head at her. "You need a bath."

"So do you!" she retorted, giggling soon after.

His laugh followed hers as he moved to run a bath. "What am I gonna do with you, Lian?"

"Dunno." It was as simple an answer a three-year-old could give. Will appreciated that.

When the bath was full, he lifted Lian off the counter so she could undress. To his credit, Will attempted to help her, but that only sparked a repeated chorus of 'no, I can do it'. Sometimes, he marveled at how quickly she was growing up. He still looked at her and saw the little baby in her mother's backpack, laughing in the middle of a dangerous mission.

It was a miracle that Jade was still asleep by the end of Lian's bath. He didn't know how his wife managed to bathe her and end up dry. Every time he and Artemis attempted, they were both soaked to the bone. Then again, who could pass up a rousing battle between Aquaman (Lian), and the various evil sea creatures lurking in the tub? Will had Kaldur to blame for that one. By the time they were both dry, redressed and in their original positions, he was running far behind schedule.

"Alright, no distractions. I have fifteen minutes to shave, and then we can make breakfast. Deal?"

Lian nodded, messing with her pink headband. It was only a matter of time before it would end up on the floor, but Will would deal with that later. He picked up his razor and ran it under the running tap before angling it right under his left cheekbone.

"Scared, Daddy? Wanna hold hand?" Lian asked, noticing his hesitation. It was amazing how such a kind hearted creature had come from his and Jade's genetics. Neither of them were ever this nice. It was sweet that his daughter was offering him the same comfort he gave her when she was scared.

Will set the razor down. "Thanks, Lian. Do you… want to help?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "I help?"

"Yeah. But you have to be careful and listen to Daddy, okay?" It was probably a dumb idea to give a kid a razor, but Will was right there, and he wasn't about to let anything happen. Lian took the razor in her hands before she nodded, face scrunched in determination. His instructions were simple, and he kept an eye on her the entire time; it was worth it to see the look on her face once she made the first pass. When she got bored, he took over, no longer apprehensive. The deed was done, nothing to do about it now.

When it was finished, Will wiped the remaining foam off his face, a little jarred by the smoothness of his cheeks. It had definitely been a while since he'd been clean-shaven. After applying aftershave, he looked at Lian, trying to gauge her expression. She was staring again. "What do you think, Lian?" he asked while rubbing his jaw.

The toddler pursed her lips, not unlike her mother, and tilted her head to the side. "You look funny."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, but beckoned him closer with her finger. Happy to oblige, Will leaned closer to her. Lian touched his face, giggling at the unfamiliar sensation. It occurred to him that she probably didn't remember how he looked without a beard; he'd started growing it out shortly after her first birthday.

"Still funny?"

Lian shrugged, letting go of his face. "It's okay. You look like a baby."

Ah, there was the brutal honesty he'd been expecting. Will didn't know if it came from him or Jade. Perhaps it was both. He pouted, resting his hands on the counter. "A baby?"

"A baby's butt," she corrected before breaking into a fit of laughter. Will's eyes glazed over, trying not to take it personally; she'd probably picked up the phrase at preschool.

While Lian laughed, Will cleaned the counter, giving her enough time to calm down. Jade would be waking up any minute, and he'd hoped to have breakfast ready before then. "That's enough out of you, Squeaker," he said once he finished, picking his daughter up. "We've got breakfast to make."

"Pancakes?"

He mulled it over, trying to remember if they had the ingredients for pancakes. There had to be some mix leftover from last week, and Jade had picked up milk and eggs a couple of days prior. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!"

Will unsuccessfully tried to shush her, hoping to extend his wife's slumber so he could at least make coffee. "Careful. If your mom wakes up and there's no coffee, there's a good chance she'll leave us."

He regretted it as soon as it had come out of his mouth. Lian's face twisted, her cheeks tinting pink and growing tight as she mulled over his words. Will touched her head, smoothing back her bangs from her face. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

It took a few moments for her complexion to return to normal. Lian rubbed her eyes, glancing in the direction of her parents' room. "Don't want Mommy to go," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"I know." He rubbed her back, holding her close. It wasn't up to him, though; Jade would come and go as she pleased. "I don't want her to go either."

* * *

_Moscow  
__December 30th 4:49 MSK  
__Team Year Four_

* * *

Roy trembled in her arms.

The dirty porcelain tiles remained cold beneath them, even though they'd been slumped against them for the better part of the evening. Jade kept her lips clenched tight to keep her teeth from chattering; her discomfort didn't matter, not at the moment. Despite the cold, Roy was soaked with sweat. He hadn't stopped shaking since she'd returned to the safehouse.

It was Jade's fault he was like this; naturally, as most things were. She hadn't introduced him to heroin, but she hadn't stopped him either. In the beginning, she hadn't seen the harm. If a little high would take away his pain, who was she to stop it? It was fun, at first. They'd stake out the local nightclubs, looking for information. She would hunt, and he'd get high. When they got what they came for, or _didn't_, they'd have some fun on their own. Roy was a better kisser when he was high; more attentive.

Then it stopped being fun.

More of their money began to disappear. While she put a valiant effort at it, Jade couldn't keep pretending that she didn't know where it was going. If she let him continue, she'd lose him entirely.

Roy jerked straight in her hold. In an instant he was gripping the toilet, retching and gagging as if his life depended on it. She could do nothing but sit and watch, letting him be consumed by the very thing that did this to him.

"You're okay," she whispered once he was done, keeping Roy steady as he slumped back against her. "You're going to be okay."

Roy shook his head, dragging a hand through his hair, matted with sweat. "I can't."

"Stop talking."

"No, I _can't_," he choked, crumbling against her. "I can't do this."

Jade shushed him, holding him tighter, trying to stop his shaking. "You don't have a choice, Roy." Her throat was rubbed raw from their argument the previous night. While he was out, she'd gotten rid of everything. Every needle, every trace of any addicting substance. Now, he was paying the price.

Her help in the search for Speedy, or heroin; she hadn't given him another option. He'd tried, grabbed her wrist and almost broken it if she hadn't of elbowed him in the gut. Jade could still hear the string of curses, the abysmal things he'd said to her. When Roy had finished, he stormed out. Without any money and nowhere to go, he returned twelve hours later. She let him sweat it out for a few hours; literally. By the time she gave in, his clothes were drenched and he'd been vomiting for the better part of an hour.

"Drink something," Jade insisted, holding up a glass to his lips. She wasn't surprised when he refused, just like every other time she'd tried. "Red, you're going to pass out if you don't drink. You've been throwing up for hours." His skin was clammy against her palms, and despite her hold, he continued to shake.

When he didn't respond, Jade grit her teeth. "Open. Now, Red." Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his jaw in her hand, forcing it open. To his credit, Roy tried to fight, but he was far too weak to withstand her. He choked on the water, getting it all over both of them, but that was the least of Jade's concerns. So long as some of it went down, she didn't care.

Jade set the glass down, letting out a deep breath. Truth be told, this wasn't how she envisioned her night going. She'd thought that Roy would be more stubborn, that he'd hold out on returning for at least a few more hours. Those few hours would have allowed Jade some much-needed rest, but here she was. Another sleepless night, making sure that her husband didn't end up dead. It was too common to be cute, anymore.

"You look like death," she murmured, smoothing out the knots in his hair.

"I feel it. It's so cold, Jade." Roy's lips were looking a little blue. She cursed and leaned him against the wall, making sure that he was held up-right before going to get a blanket. The one on the bed was thin, but it would have to do. Once wrapped around him, it did nothing for his shaking, but he insisted he was better. "I think I'm done heaving. There can't… be anything left in me."

She hummed, resting her head against the wall. Exhaustion was starting to set in, but she wouldn't allow herself the pleasure of sleep. On the ceiling above them, a spider dangled precariously from its web. "You'd be surprised. Do you want to lay down for a bit?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't think I can get up."

"Then don't. I'm not going anywhere." He must have been drained, for he didn't even look at her oddly. Instead, he just sank down and rested his head on her lap. She didn't mind being a little softer with him, now. He wouldn't remember it when he was past his detox. Her fingers gravitated to his neck, smoothing down his hear with a feather's touch.

"This can't happen again, Roy." Jade swallowed the dryness in her throat, hoping to sound less raspy. Less pathetic. "I won't sit around and watch you kill yourself. You have to start trying."

Roy touched her knee, giving a light squeeze. "You can't leave. I need you."

She nodded, hoping that he meant it this time. "Okay."

* * *

_Star City  
__July 17th 8:12 PST  
__Team Year Eight_

* * *

Jade gave Will a lot of shit, and enjoyed nitpicking on the little things. Like his sense of style, and his taste in cereal. How could anyone blame her? The crap he ate tasted like flakes of cardboard. To his credit, however, she'd admit that he was smart. For the most part, he was observant, and quite intelligent.

Not intelligent enough to remember that she never slept more than three hours at a time, but that worked to her advantage.

She liked hearing Will and Lian in the morning. With her breathing low and ears cocked to the conversation, she could make out almost everything. Will was good with their daughter. Jade wasn't comfortable enough to say it to his face just yet, so she let herself indulge in this silent pleasure. He didn't know she was doing it, and she got to lay in bed. Win-win, really.

This morning, however, Jade couldn't quite make out what the two were up to in the bathroom. The room was just far enough away that their conversation remained murky. Very odd. Lian's bathtime wasn't until the evening. She pulled up every possibility, but couldn't come up with an answer. Finally, she chalked it up to an impromptu need for a bath, and left it at that.

The smell of coffee permeated the bedroom, signalling to Jade that it was time to get up. She preferred tea, but Will drank coffee in the morning. So she drank it now too. The bitterness was nothing compared to the sweetness of their daughter's smile. She pulled herself off the bed, grimacing at the creak it made. Sooner rather than later, she really needed to buy Will a new bed. Lian slept like a rock now, but that wouldn't last forever.

A shriek came from the kitchen, followed by a stream of giggles. Will said something Jade couldn't make out, but she let it slide. The two were having fun.

Jade touched a photo on the nightstand, Lian and Will on a trip to the beach. Lian's face was covered in pink ice cream, and Will looked so at ease. That's what made her happiest in all of this. Whether she lived with them or not, their daughter brought him ease. Just for that, she was sure that having her was the best decision she'd ever made.

After brushing her teeth, she ambled to the kitchen, taking her time and letting the smell of coffee fill her nostrils. Despite the taste, the smell was one of her favorites. It smelled like home, this home, and nothing of the past.

Jade lingered in the doorway, watching as Will held Lian in one arm while he cooked breakfast. Any second, he'd notice her there. Until then, she was content to wait, and watch.

* * *

_Metropolis  
__January 28th 2:59 EST  
__Team Year Five_

* * *

Jade's bags had been packed for days, but something held her back from leaving. Lawrence had always called her dumb for a reason. There was a nagging feeling inside her, wanting, needing to give him another chance.

But Roy didn't even see her anymore.

He was all too consumed by his search, an impossible search for a boy who probably perished long ago. He didn't see how she needed him. How much he mattered. Perhaps he never would, and it was time that she realized that.

She'd done everything in her power to help him. It pained her to give up, but what could she do? Roy was too far gone now, too obsessed. Once upon a time, she thought she could help him. Maybe even save him. At this point it seemed only finding the real Roy Harper would save hers, and that was a mission she could no longer help with.

And neither could the baby growing within her.

Jade didn't know what she was going to do about it, but staying with Roy was no longer an option. She began spending more time away from him. Her old contacts set her up with quiet gigs, ones where she could make easy money without alerting anyone to Cheshire's resurfaced presence. If Roy noticed, he said nothing.

On the day that marked her officially one month along, she decided it was time. There was no plan, nowhere for her to go, really. Paula might have her, if she told her she was pregnant. It would be nice to see her again, even just for a couple of days. Jade was near-certain that she'd throw her out after telling her she was going to abort the baby, but she'd savor the time before that.

She entered their apartment for the last time, fully ready to grab her things and leave. The lights were on. Roy's laptop sat on the coffee-table, closed. Her ears twitched, hearing the tap close in the kitchen.

Jade kept her hand nestled in her jacket, fully prepared to whip out a katana at a moment's notice. Without making a sound, she crept to the kitchen, pausing when she was right by the doorway. Something sizzled on the stove. A song was playing, one she'd heard before.

"It's just me, Jade. Put the weapons away."

Scowling, she lowered the katana before entering the kitchen. It was almost as if she were dreaming. Roy stood by the stove, stirring a pot. The kitchen was clean. He put the music on pause before looking at her. "Hungry?"

"I could eat."

"It's nothing fancy, I just reheated some soup. You liked the soup from the bodega down the street, right?"

Jade swallowed. With no time to waste, she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him ravenously. When was the last time she'd done this? Weeks? Maybe even months. He returned the passion, and for that she was grateful.

When they had their fill, Roy asked her if she could pull another lead from her contacts. There were new track marks on his arms. He must have been coming off a high.

"Yeah," she said, hiding the thickness in her throat a little too well. "I'll get us a new lead, Red."

His smile almost changed her mind, convinced her to stay. But the broken man in front of her could no longer be fixed; not by her, at least. When he fell asleep, she rested a hand on her stomach and let out a deep breath. A child deserved a real father. A father who would take care of them, and love them. Right now, Roy wasn't capable of that. Neither was she.

Jade lifted a hand to his face, caressing his cheek like she'd done so many times before. He didn't stir, and for that she was grateful. In another world, maybe they could have been a family. Maybe she'd even consider keeping the baby, if he wanted it. He had the makings of a good father, deep down.

One last kiss, and she let him go.

* * *

_Star City  
__July 17th 8:17 PST  
__Team Year Eight_

* * *

"I'm hungry," Lian groaned for the sixth time since Will started making breakfast.

He sighed, flipping a pancake over and resisting the urge to rub his temple. "I'm aware. I promise, the pancakes will be ready soon." A tortured groan followed, and he sighed. "If I give you a donut, are you still going to eat pancakes?"

"Yeah."

Will shot her a look, narrowing his eyes. "Promise?"

"Uhuh."

"Fine. You can have one donut, Lian. But just one," Will warned, going to the box and taking out a chocolate-covered concoction. It was a mistake ever buying these in the first place. If Jade knew he was feeding their daughter boxed donuts, she'd certainly have something to say about it.

Lian cheered and took the donut in her hands, immediately setting to lick the sprinkles off. Her father watched her, wondering if he'd ever been that happy at such a simple task. "When you get tired of the sprinkles, do you want to help make the pancakes?"

Upon getting her approval, Will picked her up in one arm, careful of the coffee he was holding with the other hand. It wasn't often that he did this with her, given their hectic mornings between daycare, Bowhunter, and whatever Jade had going on. But, he was off today, so why not? "Can Daddy have a bite?" he asked, trying to give a pout of his own.

With a dramatic sigh, Lian nodded, holding out the donut and allowing him the smallest bite. "Thank you," he said, mouth full. After a sip of coffee to wash it down, he handed her the spatula and instructed her on how to flip the pancakes. Today was a day for learning, it seemed. First shaving, then pancakes. He gave himself some 'good dad' points for that.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood and he allowed himself a little smirk. He didn't have too many talents, but knowing when his wife was lurking was one he was particularly proud of. "Are you planning to lurk there forever, or are you going to set the table?"

"Neither. I want coffee."

Lian turned her head when she heard her mother's voice, giving her a wave. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey kid."

Will tensed as Jade drew nearer, giving Lian a quick kiss. He sensed her pause, and a shiver went down his spine as her eyes raked him up and down. Before he could stop her, she grabbed his arm and yanked him around so he was facing her. He cursed, grimacing as his coffee sloshed all over him. Lian laughed, but his her giggle in a donut.

"Jesus, Jade, I was holding coffee," Will hissed, shooting her a glare. "You can't just…" he trailed off, noticing her stare. In all the rush of making breakfast, he'd completely forgotten the reason behind her stare. It wasn't until she caressed his jaw that he remembered.

"You shaved."

"_Yeah_, that doesn't mean you get to go and assault me. Give me a warning next time, Chesh," he muttered, waiting for her to let go of his jaw.

Only, she didn't. Jade took a step closer, her hand moving to his cheek and stroking the smoothness. Did she hate it? Will couldn't tell, her expression remained neutral. He couldn't remember the last time she'd looked at him for such a long time. Certainly not since she'd returned home.

Finally, Jade smiled. Not a smirk, but soft, and genuine. "So handsome," she purred. "Can't believe you went through with it."

A hot blush spread across Will's cheeks, not used to such compliments from her. "Stop making such a big deal of it, I told you I would."

"And so you did." Before he could make any more complaints, Jade pulled him in for a kiss. For the briefest of moments, he forgot about everything else except the taste of her kiss. The pancakes were probably burning, but he didn't care. It wasn't often that she kissed him like this, and he was going to savor it.

"Ew, Mommy and Daddy are _disgusting_!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Will and Jade broke apart, both of them glancing at their fuming toddler. "Gross," she insisted, taking an angry bite of her donut. "No kissies."

Jade chuckled, pressing another kiss to Will's cheek before ruffling Lian's hair. "Disgusting is a big word. Who taught you that, Kid?"

"Daddy."

"Well, good on Daddy then." Jade brushed past him towards the cabinet before grabbing the plates to set the table. Lian watched her go before shaking her head at Will, judging him with all the might of a toddler who hadn't yet had breakfast. He acquiesced his daughter's glare and returned to the attention of the pancakes, tossing the burnt one in the trash before starting anew.

Will held back on taking another sip of coffee, wanting the taste of Jade's kiss to linger for just a little longer. The kiss wasn't much, but it was as close to a declaration of love as she could give.

And for Will, it was more than enough.


End file.
